The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to vertical transistors with high density capacitors.
The field effect transistor (FET) is a transistor that uses an electric field to control the shape and hence the electrical conductivity of a channel of one type of charge carrier in a semiconductor material. An FET's conductivity is regulated by a voltage applied to a terminal (the gate) which is insulated from the device. The applied gate voltage imposes an electric field into the device, which in turn attracts or repels charge carriers to or from the region between a source terminal and a drain terminal. The density of charge carriers in turn influences the conductivity between the source and drain.
A capacitor is a passive two-terminal electrical component used to store electrical energy temporarily in an electric field. The forms of practical capacitors vary widely, but contain at least two electrical conductors (plates) separated by a dielectric (i.e., an insulator that can store energy by becoming polarized). Integrated circuit circuits may include many semiconductor devices. Various processes may be utilized to form transistors and capacitors on an integrated circuit.